yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of motorways in the United Kingdom
The list of motorways in the United Kingdom is a complete list of motorways in the United Kingdom. Note that whilst one numbering scheme is used for Great Britain, roads in Northern Ireland are allocated their own numbers on an ad hoc basis. Great Britain M-designated motorways Upgraded A-road designations Former motorways Roads which used to be motorways but have been downgraded: Motorways that have been renamed Motorways under construction or planned Following the completion of the M74 and M80 motorways in 2011 and the A1(M) Dishforth to Leeming extension in 2012, no motorways are under construction in the United Kingdom save for the short approach roads to the Forth Replacement Crossing which will form part of the M90. The only other new motorway constructions currently being planned in the UK are the 6 mile M8 Baillieston to Newhouse completion project,Transport Scotland, published 2009-01-01, accessed 2011-06-29 the A1(M) Leeming - Barton upgradehttp://www.highways.gov.uk/roads/road-projects/A1-Leeming-to-Barton-Improvement and a motorway running south of the city of Newport, south Wales. This motorway remains to be properly named, only being described as the M4 relief road. Unbuilt motorways There have been many plans for motorways in the UK that have not been built. Below is a list of plans that were not built (not exhaustive): * M12 in 3 forms:Pathetic Motorways: M12 ** From the London end of the M11 to Brentwood; ** From the London end of the M11 to Maplin Sands Airport (also not built); ** From the M25 (in the vicinity of the M11) to Chelmsford. * M13, from East London to Maplin Sands airport passing south of Southend.Pathetic Motorways: M13 * M17 Castle Donington bypass, a short spur off the M1; * M31, a bypass of the busiest section of the M25, cutting the corner for traffic from the West.Pathetic Motorways: M31 * M59, M58 junction 2 to south of Preston.Pathetic Motorways: M59 * M64, between the M6 south of Stoke-on-Trent and the M1 near Derby. Mostly built as the A50. * M601, which would have entered Manchester from the M62 (now the M60) in the Irwell Valley at Clifton near Pendlebury.Pathetic Motorways: M601 * M650, Airedale Motorway from near Silsden to Shipley.Pathetic Motorways: M650 * A6(M) (or M66 extension), which would have formed an eastern bypass for Stockport.Pathetic Motorways: A6(M) As of March 2006, this is still under the planning stage as part of the SEMMMS (south east Manchester multi modal study) project (though not as motorway). * A556(M), which would have cut the corner between the M6 and M56 near Warrington.Pathetic Motorways: A556(M) * Chippenham Spur, off the M4Pathetic Motorways: Chippenham Spur * Strensham – Solihull motorway, a link between the M50 and M42 or M69Pathetic Motorways: Strensham – Solihull Motorway Many cities had urban motorway plans, most of which were not built. London,CBRD Histories: London Ringways Newcastle,Pathetic Motorways: Tyneside Story Liverpool,CBRD Histories: Liverpool Inner Motorway Manchester/SELNEC and GlasgowCBRD Histories: Glasgow all had extensive plans. Northern Ireland M-designated motorways Upgraded A-road designations Unbuilt motorways The following motorways were planned, but never built. * M11, from the M1 going through Lisburn and then crossing the M1 again and ending at NewryNorthern Ireland Roads Site * M23, from the M2 to Derry There were also urban motorway plans for BelfastNorthern Ireland Roads Site: Belfast Urban MotorwayNorthern Ireland Roads Site: Motorway History See also *List of numbered roads in the British Isles *Motorways in the Republic of Ireland Notes Category:Lists of roads in the United Kingdom Category:Motorways in the United Kingdom